custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dying for Pie - BJ Edition (Thevideotour1's version)
Dying for Pie - BJ Edition is the 26th episode of Season 2 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on August 30, 1999. Plot Muffy accidentally lets BJ eat an explosive pie. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Pat the Pie Chef (Billy Zane) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) *Mr. Ratburn (Ben Stiller) *Mr. Haney (Stuart Pankin) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #Me and My Teddy #Please and Thank You #The Friendship Song # # # #Bubble Bath Shower #The Life of a Friend (Tune: Let's Play Together) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voices and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voices and 1998-2002 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume from "Fun and Games" is used. *The Season 3 Barney voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" is used. *The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from " " is used. *The Season 3 Baby Bop voice from " " is used. *The Season 5-6 BJ costume from " " is used. *The Season 3 BJ voice from " " is used. *The musical arrangements from "Snack Time" is used. *Carlos' voice is pitched down to -5 in all Season 5 Barney episodes and Late 1998-2000 episodes including this, including this, *Whrn Carlos screams as he trips over a book, his scream is a mix of Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +1) and SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes) (Pitch -4), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1998-2000 voice. *When Carlos and Muffy scream as the explosive pie blows up at Arthur's school, Carlos' scream is the a mix of Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!!") (Pitch -5) and Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junoir is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James) (Pitch +1), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1998-2000 voice, and Muffy's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +3, slown down and mixed with Muffy's voice. *When Barney and BJ scream as they hear the explosion coming from Mr. Ratburn's room, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, and BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When Carlos says "25 dollars? A bomb?", the sound clip was voiced by Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown from the SpongeBob SquarePants Season 2 episode of the same name (when Mr. Krabs thinks about something in the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1998-1999 voice. *When BJ explodes into dust from eating the explosive pie in Muffy's imaginary dream, dust everywhere in Barney's treehouse. *In this version of episode, the friendship list that BJ has is longer than the one from the SpongeBob version of the episode: **Show his best friend Muffy to everybody in town **Show his best friend Muffy to everybody in town wearing a salmon suit **Show his best friend Muffy to everyone in town wearing a princess dress **Knock-knock jokes **Friends in reverse **Jogging **Chew gum **Do some karate **Breakdancing **Crawl like a turtle **Throw darts **Building a sand-castle **Drink hot chocolate **Babble like an idiot **Trade faces **Play catch with the ball **Slither like a snake **Spin around **Hop like a bunny **Skipping along **Open-heart surgery **Juggling **Do the list all over again **Watch the sunset with Muffy **Hundreds of other unseen acts *During a scene where BJ and Muffy go visit all their friends, *When BJ shows his best friend Muffy to everyone in town wearing a princess dress, Muffy's princess dress is the same from "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary", "Arthur's New Friend", and "Arthur's Perfect Christmas". *When BJ yells "SISSY! YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR CHOCOLATE BUNNY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!", the sound clip was made from the SpongeBob's "GARY! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" from the SponfeBob version of the episode (when SpongeBob pretends to explode), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ screams as he is thrown through the air and into Arthur's house, his scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into everyone) (Pitch -1) and "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob has bubble soap in his eyes) (Pitch -3), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Help!" while laying on the floor, the sound clip was a mix of SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton" (when ) (Pitch +5) and 's " Help!" (when ) (Pitch +), except it was iced with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When Muffy walks into the door of Arthur's house and see Barney, Arthur, and their friends, she has dust all over her face, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her hair, her hands, her shirt, her jumper, her legs, her knees, her socks, and her shoes. *When Baby Bop bursts into tears, her cries are voiced by Patrick Star ( * Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: Muffy, in honor of Lakewood Elementary, I present to you a gift. (holds up a sweater) Ta-da! *Muffy: "I heart you". *Carlos: Try it on, Muffy! It's got you written all over it!! (laughing) *(Muffy has a hard time putting the sweater over her head) *BJ: I wasn't sure how big to make the hole for the head, so I used a watermelon for size. *(Muffy gets the sweater over her head) *BJ: Do you love it?! *Muffy: (starts scratching the sweater) It's kinda itchy. What's it made out of? *BJ: Eyelashes! *Muffy: (throws the sweater at BJ, causing him to look nervious) Now may I resume to my minimum-wage duties? *Carlos: After you present your Lakewood Elementary gift. *Muffy: I shall buy the little twerp a gum ball. *Carlos: Muffy. You know the rules. You hafta make the gift. *Muffy: The only thing I'm making is for the exit. *BJ: (holds up a new sweater) Is this any better, Muffy? I made this one with papers! (giggles) *Carlos: I knew you'd come around, girl. Make something nice. *Muffy: Why can't I just buy something for the little weirdo? *BJ: Or, Mac and cheese?! *Muffy: Not really. *BJ: Or a teddy bear?! *Muffy: Yes! A teddy bear! *BJ: I'm going to go and tell Barney about the gift! *Muffy: Yeah, yeah. Go for it. *(music starts for Me and My Teddy) Quote 2: *Mr. Pat: Come and get it! *Arthur: (comes up to Mr. Pat) Hi, Mr. Pat. Those homemade pies sure looks good!! *Mr. Pat: Oh, there are not homemade. They were made in a factory -- a bomb factory. They're bombs. The Winkster made the secret recipe, you know that? *Arthur: Oh, well, that's too bad. I thought they were pies and I wanted to buy one. (holds up money) *Mr. Pat: Wait a second! I was just kidding about all that bomb stuff. That'll be 25 dollars, please. *Arthur: So what kind of flavors do you have here? *Mr. Pat: Well, I have blueberry and strawberry, raspberry and pear, peach and prune, and plum over there. Some of there are hot and some of there are cold. I even have it some that are 5 days old. *Arthur: Oh, I see. Well, if it'll get Carlos off my back. I'll buy a raspberry pie please. *Mr. Pat: Okay. *(Arthur gives the money to Mr. Pat) *Mr. Pat: Enjoy your pie, Arthur! *Arthur: Thank you. *Mr. Pat: You're welcome. *Barney: So what do you think about BJ's gift? You think he'll love it?! *Muffy: I guess so but because he bought it with his own money, it's for everyone to share! *Barney: (giggles) Right. *BJ: Say, Muffy, I see a pie on the table of Arthur's classroom. *Muffy: A pie?!! Where!? *BJ: Here in Mr. Ratburn's room! Arthur just bought it. I'll be back! Quote 3: *Arthur: Okay, here it is, Carlos, fresh from the oven. I'll be returning to my life now. *Carlos: Not yet. I got to make sure you did it right. (he is about to put a piece of pie into his mouth) Wait a second. This would go great with some milk! (walks towards the milk, trips over a book, and screaming) AHHHH!! *(piece of pie falls into the milk) *(loud explosion) *Carlos and Muffy: (both scream as they fly out of the school) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Barney and BJ: (hear the explosion) AAAAAAAHHH! *Barney: Let's see what has happened! *Carlos: So, you tried to kill me over a little new aged management, eh? *Muffy: But Carlos, I had no idea! I can explain!!! *BJ: Guys, you okay? What- *Barney: Look, there's the pie! *BJ: It's from Muffy! To: BJ, Barney and Baby Bop, as I call her Sissy! *Barney: Say, we'd better share later. *BJ: And I better put it on my backpack. *Muffy: And that's what happened! *Carlos: 25 dollars? A bomb? *Carlos and Muffy: (loudly) In the Lakewood Elementary School?! (both run back into the school, but the pie is not there) *Carlos: That's where you left it. *Muffy: It's not there. *Carlos: Where you think the pie is, Muffy? *Muffy: We're trying to look for it. (opens her locker and takes out her backpack) Ohh!! Where's the pie?!? (throws the stuff from her backpack at Vivian) *Vivian: Hey, watch it!!! *Muffy: Sorry. *Carlos: I wonder where the pie should be? (looks inside the cabinet of Arthur's classroom) Nope. (looks inside the desk) Nope. (looks on top of the shelves) This isn't it. Mr. Ratburn, have you seen the pie? It's in the classroom. *Mr. Ratburn: No. *Muffy: BJ ate it! NOOOOO!! *BJ: So Barney, this pie is on my backpack. *Barney: Great BJ! *BJ: Say guys! My pie is on my backpack! *Carlos: So the pie must be in here somewhere. *BJ: Hey, guys! (blows a kiss) Thanks for the pie, Muffy! (singing a tune, skips out) *Carlos: You had to kill him. The boy makes a sweater with paper and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself? *Muffy: Kill him!? *(scene segueing into Muffy's imagining dream where BJ takes a slice of pie to Jeff) *BJ: Here you go, Jeff. *Jeff: Thanks. *(BJ explodes into dust from eating the explosive pie, dust flies everywhere) *Barney, Arthur, and their friends: Eww! *Jill: What happened?! *Brain: I think BJ exploded into dust from eating the explosive pie. *Barney: Oh, my! What a mess! *Vivian: Now we'll never clean up this mess. We should tell Mr. Boyd to clean this up, right?! *Barney: Right! *(the dream seugeing back into the normal scene) *Muffy: No!! What we got...?! We gotta tell Barney!!! *Carlos: Won't do any good, I've seen this before. When that pie goes up to bat, I mean, hits his lower intestine... boom! *Muffy: You've seen this before? *Carlos: Eleven times as a matter of fact. *(cut to Barney, BJ and Arthur at the hallway) *BJ: Arthur we better eat the pie later. *Arthur: Right. *Barney: I agree with Arthur. *BJ: It's raspberry flavor. *Barney: Yeah, and it's tastes so good. *Arthur: Are you sure? *Barney: Uh-huh. *BJ: Don't worry. We'll just hafta share the pie. *(all chuckling) * * * * Quote 4: *Muffy: I want you to explode! *BJ: You want to explode? *Muffy: Yes! *BJ: Yeah. (yells) SISSY! YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR CHOCOLATE BUNNY, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! (chuckles) Now you try! *Muffy: YOU HAVE TO EXPLODE YOU REBEL! *BJ: Good one. *Muffy: Did you eat the pie?! *BJ: Nope. *Muffy: Where is it? *BJ: It was in my backpack! (gets the explosive pie) I was saving it in my backpack for us to share! Let's eat! (trips over a rock) Oops. *(pie/bomb hits Muffy in the face and it goes off, and an explosion sends BJ flying through the air) *BJ: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *(he lands on Arthur's house) *Barney: (sees this) My goodness!! *BJ: Ouch! *Arthur: What happened here?! *BJ: I got blown away by a pie! *Barney: What happened?! *BJ: I hit Muffy with an explosive pie. *(David and Jane open the door of Arthur's house) *David: Arthur, I got you some new clothes to...! (gasps as BJ is on the floor) *BJ: Mr. Read, I was sent out in here by the explosion! *Jane: Arthur! What on Earth happened here?! *Arthur: Someone must been on the floor. *David: Who?!?!?! *Arthur: BJ. He got exploded by a pie and landed on my house. *BJ: Help! *Vivian: Poor BJ. He's too afraid to be exploded by a pie. *Barney: Try to not worry, Vivian. He'll get up on the floor. *(BJ gets up by himself) *Barney: Are you all right, BJ?! *BJ: I'm fine. *Muffy: (opens the door of Arthur's house) Hey, guys. *(Barney, Arthur, and his friends gasps as they see Muffy covered with dust) *Jeff: What happened?! *Muffy: I've got dust all over me!! Now my clothes are dirty. *Jill: But what about your dress, Muffy? *Muffy: It's dirty. *Baby Bop: It's dirty too?! (crying, bursts into tears) *BJ: (consoling Baby Bop) Sissy, shush! *Barney: Oh, BJ!! You and Muffy will go to her mansion and take a bubble bath shower.